


I want a boyfriend

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Sam/Nate [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, drakecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: cerfblanc:  young Sam/Nate, "I want a boyfriend.", T





	I want a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerfblanc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/gifts).



"I want a boyfriend."  Sam said, decidedly.  He turned to look at Nate, currently staring at him with wide blue eyes.  He chuckled and nodded.  "You heard me right, little brother.  A _boyfriend_."

 

Nate cocked his head, unsure of how to proceed.  The nuns had drilled into them both the sanctity of man and woman, the sin that is homosexuality, the fall of Sodom and Gomorrah.

 

But then again, Sam never was one for rules.

 

"Uh…okay."  Nate shifted in his seat.  "I mean…why?  Why would you want a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?  Did something happen with Crystal?"

 

Sam thought about this for a moment——to explain something as nuanced as sex to his young and practically prepubescent brother.  "Girls are…complicated," he decided.  

 

He turned to look at his little brother, who was still just as confused.  Sometimes Sam forgot just how young and innocent he was.  

 

"Well…yeah, I guess," Nate mumbled.  He hadn’t had a lot of experience with girls.  He had been at Saint Francis since he was a small child, and with it being an all boys school, there weren’t many opportunities for interacting with the other sex.  Not that he was especially interested——the other boys seemed more than capable of holding his interests. 

 

Especially Sam.


End file.
